Ouran Secret Santa Event 2013
by Midnight4568
Summary: Little did she know that hanging inches from the ceiling above the couch was a single mistletoe. This mistletoe happened to be more between Haruhi and Tamaki than anyone else. Written for the Ouran Secret Santa Event 2013 that is being held by the Sakura-Kiss deviantArt group. TamaHaru. Oneshot. Cover image by cardcaptorkatara on deviantArt.


Title: Secret Santa Gift for Akari-Sweetness

Pairing: TamakixHaruhi

To: Akari-Sweetness

From: Midnight4568

Rating: PG – PG13

Word Count: 859

Author's Note: Hi people! Guess what? Today (the day I'm writing this; most likely not the day you're reading this) is CHRISTMAS EVE aka December 24 aka Louis Tomlinson's twenty-second birthday. :) Lots of different names for just one day of the year. Anywho, this is written for the Ouran Secret Santa Event 2013 that is being held by the Sakura-Kiss deviantArt group.

Onto the story!

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka painstakingly placed the final bauble on the ginormous Christmas tree that had been set up in the center of Music Room Number Three at Ouran Academy. She thought to herself, _I cannot believe Kyoya-senpai blackmailed me into decorating this room all by myself. The time I'm wasting right now could be spent, hmm, at the library or at the supermarket – heck, even at Hikaru and Kaoru's house! But nooooo, I just so happened to be hungry at a certain time earlier today when Kyoya-senpai offered me some fancy tuna. How could it have blinded me to the fact that he had an ulterior motive?! _Letting out a deep sigh, she allowed her thought process to continue. _Oh well, at least this gives me some peace and quiet, which I never get during Host Club hours._

"Haruhi~!"

Thus ended the aforementioned peace and quiet.

An over-enthusiastic Tamaki Suoh flung himself at an unsuspecting Haruhi, latched his hands onto her shoulders, and spun both of them around like a dreidel. Yes, this is a Christmas fic, but are there any Christmas-related objects that are meant to spin rapidly on a fixed point such as how a dreidel spins? Thought so.

Right here could be a scene reminiscent of the one in the first episode of the OHSHC anime, in which Takashi Morinozuka is called over by Haruhi to rescue her, lift her up, and remove her from Tamaki's death grip, but I am going to do something different!

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, whom everyone except Takashi is going to call Honey/Honey-senpai, bounded into Music Room Number Three. Clutching onto his beloved Usa-chan, he looked up at Tamaki with his best sad Lolita face.

"Tama-chan, please be more careful when you glomp Haru-chan! You could have knocked over the tree and added it to her debt!"

Tamaki gasped, let go of Haruhi, and immediately retreated to his Corner of Woe. Kyoya Ootori entered the now half-full gathering of Host Club members, jotting something down in his notebook, and glibly said, "No need to worry about giving Haruhi more debt. As my Christmas present to her, I am putting a month long hiatus on her debt in which nothing may be added to or subtracted from her existing debt. This starts now and will last until January 24 of this coming year. Merry Christmas, Haruhi."

Haruhi responded, "Thanks, Kyoya-senpai. However, you should know me well enough by now that reducing my debt does not interest me nearly as much as fancy tuna."

"Did someone say fancy tuna?"

Two voices chimed in from the doorway of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin meandered towards the rest of the hosts and wrapped their arms around Haruhi, effectively bringing Tamaki storming towards them and out of the corner.

"Leave my daughter alone, you imbeciles! You have no right hugging your sister in such an affectionate manner!"

"Excuse me, Tamaki-senpai, but you were doing just that about a minute ago," Haruhi deadpanned.

Haruhi extricated herself from the human knot that Hikaru and Kaoru managed to get her into and flopped on the now-tinsel-covered sofa. Little did she know that hanging inches from the ceiling above the couch was a single mistletoe. This mistletoe happened to be more between Haruhi and Tamaki than anyone else.

Takashi, being the tallest, was the closest to the ceiling and therefore spotted the mistletoe first. He nudged Honey, who called out, "Look, everyone! Haru-chan and Tama-chan have to kiss!"

Of course, no one hesitated in glancing up towards the offending sprig of mistletoe, and this gave Kyoya the perfect opportunity to full-out push Tamaki forward and on top of Haruhi on the couch.

With his neck craned upwards to look at the ceiling, Tamaki had not seen Kyoya move, and it was a huge surprise to him that when he looked back down again he was trapping Haruhi between his own body and the couch cushions.

Tamaki's face started to flush red to match the berry in the mistletoe, and before he could say anything, Haruhi had grabbed the front of his shirt and covered his mouth with hers. Who cares if this is uncharacteristic of her.

Tamaki was frozen in place and unable to respond to Haruhi's lips, even when she leaned upwards to deepen the kiss. Finally, the sound of the door being slammed, opened, and then quietly closed once more alerted Tamaki. He blinked a few times and seemed to realize that he was kissing! Haruhi! and the fact that he had not initiated it.

Haruhi kept holding her mouth to Tamaki's, savoring the tingles she felt when their lips first made contact. Reluctant to break away, she pushed her senpai's chest so he would no longer crush her and so she could breathe properly without his weight on her stopping air from reaching her lungs.

Only slightly dazed, Haruhi stood up and glanced questioningly at Kyoya. He answered her unspoken question, "Yes, the door was just slammed by Hikaru leaving the room and Kaoru following him to calm him down. An interesting notion, it seems, that Hikaru might just be jealous of that moment you had with Tamaki."

* * *

So there we go! A Christmas-y oneshot consisting of rated-PG TamaHaru! I just HAD to incorporate some one sided HikaHaru in there, so you can ignore that part if you wish.

Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year, since I probably will not write another fanfic between now and January first. However, I will make one of my New Year's Resolutions to be to read more fanfics, and hopefully be inspired to write some of my own!


End file.
